


Evergreen

by GeeLiz_98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Of all the things Chanyeol feared before moving away to a rural town, the last thing he anticipated was getting caught up in the life of a vampire.But was the threat of adventure as terrible as he had always believed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on the legend of the Korean Gangshi / Chinese Jiangshi but, as with all vampire fanatics, I will not hesitate to take liberties with the rules so, pre-warning ;-) I also Intend for this to be very ridiculous and, like any good vampire story, a bit saucy so, no kids allowed. Enjoy!

_Flat 13B, Evergreen House._

Chanyeol glanced down at the tattered, damp slip of paper in his hands and glanced back up at the rusty gold numbers on the front door.

He _must_ have had the right place.

Then again, as the anxiety coursed through his trembling body, his brain became so foggy that he began to convince himself that he wasn’t even reading the handwritten instructions correctly.

Perhaps he had taken the wrong information down. The landlord had a very thick accent with a dialect completely unfamiliar to Chanyeol, a Seoul citizen born and bred. He was probably confused. Had he maybe gotten the wrong day? Was his new flatmate expecting him at another time?

The summer evening air was so thick and humid that the nervous sweat gathering in droplets on his forehead was unable to evaporate, becoming so plentiful that it was dripping into his eyes, making focusing on the sheet for the thousandth time that day even more challenging.

He could always stay in a hotel for the night, he thought. The small village he had moved to was a very popular tourist spot so there surely had to be a place with spare rooms.

Yes, that’s what he would do, he decided. Without taking much more convincing, he tightened the straps on his far-too-heavy travel rucksack and turned to head downstairs. At least his problems would be dealt with at a later time. Future him would be much more able to deal with the situation, surely?

Just as he was about to place his hand on the rickety bannister, the door to flat 13B swung open with great force, so much so that Chanyeol thought it would burst off the already-straining door hinges.

A young man flung himself out of the door, clearly distressed based on the contorted look of disgust on his face and the redness of his cheeks. In his hands, he held both of his shoes and his jacket. His hair and clothes were utterly dishevelled (he was obviously in a serious hurry), his crumpled dress shirt was hardly done up.

As he shuffled quickly towards the stairs, he repeatedly shot his head around to eye the open door. He didn’t even notice Chanyeol standing there until he practically ran into him, sending them both off balance. If it weren’t for Chanyeol’s strong grip on the railing, they would almost definitely have toppled down the tiled staircase to a) their immediate death or b) a long and painful death from freezing on the tiles cooled by the night air. Chanyeol did admit he had a penchant for fabricating worst case scenarios but, judging by the look on the other guy’s face, he wasn’t the only one.

The poor man was gripping onto Chanyeol as though his life depended on it, his eyes blown up like black holes, the fear of God manifesting in him.

“Erm,” Chanyeol uttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable at best, “are you feeling alright?”

He had asked more ridiculous questions in his life.

The man’s face suddenly shifted from one of fear to one of unadulterated rage.

“Whatever you do, don’t pay for anything that fucker offers,” he spat, pulling on Chanyeol’s brand new sweater so forcefully that his whole body lurched forwards. He’d feel that in his neck tomorrow.

“Sorry, I don’t quite understand,” maintaining formality in situations like these was one way of avoiding a one-way trip to the emergency room.

The man let go of Chanyeol and looked him dead in the eyes, his stare as steady as a foundation rock.

“That guy in there,” he pointed towards flat 13B, “is a kinky creep.”

Huh, that wasn’t what Chanyeol had expected to hear.

“His profile doesn’t say anything about any of that…” he cut himself off mid-sentence before viscerally shuddering, “FREAK!”

He yelled as loudly as his lungs would allow him which elicited a very amused cackle from inside the flat (that must be Chanyeol’s new roommate) before he bolted down the stairs.

Chanyeol stood shell-shocked on the landing for a few moments before his soul re-entered his body.

While, previously, he had been absolutely terrified at the prospect of stepping foot into the flat, his curiosity had absolutely gotten the better of him.

He took a few tentative steps across the threshold before a gust of wind blew the door shut behind him.

Admittedly, he was pretty overwhelmed by what he found. The apartment was pretty basic as apartments go. The décor was what someone with no knowledge of interior design would call “monochrome minimalism” which is shorthand for “everything that wasn’t white was black.” Even the fridge was a matt black colour. The sofa was black, the carpets were white. It didn’t fit Chanyeol’s preferred style of décor which mostly consisted of having everything he owned within eyeshot at all times but he could live with it.

At least everything looked clean.

“Hello?” He called out as he removed his shoes and lifted his heavy bag from his achy shoulders.

He heard some shuffling from one of the back rooms before a voice called out to him.

“Coming,” whoever it was, however “kinky” or “creepy” he may have been, he had a bright, sing-song voice that carried through the whole apartment.

What met Chanyeol’s eyes seconds later made his heart drop out of his chest cavity and down to his rectum.

A young man, perhaps the same age as Chanyeol, maybe a little older, sauntered out into the main living area and Chanyeol could almost feel his pupils blowing up just take in his breath-taking appearance.

For a start, Chanyeol had never seen so much of a complete stranger’s thighs before and this guy certainly had enough of them. For some unknown reason, he was wearing black, lacy garters which made them look even more appealing, so much so that Chanyeol’s mouth ran dry.

As Chanyeol tore his eyes away to observe the rest of the man, dragging his eyes over the too-big (but thankfully maintaining his ‘dignity’) translucent lacy shirt the man was wearing, he was given another blow to the chest.

The man was beautiful in the way one would expect some kind of some god or goddess to be. His jet-black hair was slicked back to expose his calculating eyes, heavily lined with dark make-up. His lips formed a perfect bow shape, almost as pale as the rest of his skin but covered by fading red lip tint. Chanyeol could barely breathe.

He stared at his lips in particular that he could have sworn they began to morph into a smirk.

“Can I help you?” he spoke suddenly, holding back a teasing chuckle. Chanyeol still burst out of his skin from the realisation that he had been caught staring like a freak. “Only, as fun as this is, I’d rather not have a staring contest all evening."

“I…I erm,” Chanyeol couldn’t get a word out. He could barely get a breath of air out why would this guy not stop _smothering_ him!?

Said guy began raking his eyes over himself, gently touching his face in confusion, “do I have something on my face?”

Chanyeol shook his head frantically, glad that he was asked a question he knew the answer to.

The guy shrugged and continued to inspect himself before letting out an exclamation of understanding.

“AH!” He shouted with a massive grin before pointing at the garters, “it’s these isn’t it?”

Without a second’s hesitation, he lifted each leg one by one and ripped them off as though he were taking off a coat. Chanyeol pretended he wasn’t looking.

“Sorry, they’re from…something I was doing earlier…” he just pointed to the room he’d come from with a shrug as much as to say ‘you know how it is.’ Then he reached out to shake Chanyeol’s hand.

“You must be my new roomie,” he stated.

Chanyeol nodded, still stunned into silence.

“Well, I’m Baekhyun,” he continued to shake Chanyeol’s hand so aggressively that Chanyeol could feel his jaw rattling. “I know it’s a weird name and you’ve probably never heard it before but my parents would never pass up an opportunity to be quirky.”

“Ch-Chanyeol.”

“Nice to meet you, Ch-Chanyeol,” he teased, finally letting go of his hand.

“You too.”

Baekhyun smiled before spinning on his heels and heading for the kitchen. He suddenly stopped in his tracks before spinning back around.

“You know,” he said seriously, “I’m not a prostitute by the way.”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his own spit.

“I…erm…you…it’s…okay.”

Baekhyun tapped him on the shoulder with a shit eating grin.

“Awesome. Glad we had this talk.”

Based on the way Chanyeol could barely swallow his saliva, he was far from glad.

“Tea?”

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Given that his day of travelling had been so arduous, Chanyeol had opted to turn in at 7 pm that day. He was hoping to get plenty of rest so that he was well-prepared for a day of exploring in the pokey town he would now call home.

As was typical of his track record, he was completely unsuccessful; he had a pounding headache from all of the day’s stresses and moderate dehydration, the air was far too heavy in his bare, tiny room. Not to mention the slight unease stemming from the quiet voices and feet sporadically pattering against the hard floors in the narrow corridor outside of his door.

Chanyeol groaned in surrender as he kicked the hot, clingy sheets onto the ground, repulsed by the way damp not-quite-hot-yet-not-quite-cold sweat caused the sheet to hang onto him for dear life.

He sat hunched over at the foot of his bed, debating whether he should just get up and have a drink, maybe watch some late-night TV to send him comatose.

Craning his neck around as much as he could, his eyes sought out his archaic digital clock in the dark. There were no street lights to speak of outside of his window so he was glad when he spotted the glaring red numbers. He was not, however, pleased with what he found.

_11:13._

“Shit,” he huffed, throwing himself back on his bed.

On any other given night, he would still be in full swing by this time. Playing computer games, reading, or playing the guitar. There was no way he was getting back to sleep much to his utter dismay.

After five mind-numbing minutes of staring at the ceiling, he conceded to his body clock’s desires and crept out of his room.

The first thing he noticed was a bizarre, red-tinted light spilling into the hall from the living area; no need for his eyes to adjust from the darkness. Maybe Baekhyun did have some ability to see colour or he wouldn't have opted for red lamp shades.

The next thing he noticed was the distinct spitting sounds of a vinyl record that had reached the end of its tracks, endlessly turning and turning on an undoubtedly well-scratched up surface.

Then he heard the voices.

The first he recognised as his roommates, engaged in casual conversation, discussing the names of people Chanyeol obviously didn’t know.

“Moonbyul” had sorted “it”.

“Jongdae” was worried about someone but Baekhyun had assured him that he was “just getting his panties in a twist over a pathetic bleeder” with an accompanying chuckle.

This earned an abrupt snort from the unidentified guest. Chanyeol suddenly felt uneasy for reasons he could not place.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen, immediately bringing the conversation to a halt.

His initial instinct was to avoid Baekhyun’s gaze until his breathing had evened out. The sight of the man had nigh-on killed him earlier on in the day and he was not about to get the hots for his new flatmate before he at least knew his washing-up habits. 

What he didn’t apprehend was the sight of the other man sitting at the dining table, entranced by his long slender legs crossed and back as straight as a pin.

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun refused to keep the company of anyone below a godly level of attractiveness because this man was certainly a sight for sore eyes. He, too, had jet black hair but it was longer than Baekhyun’s, nor was it slicked back. Each strand reflected the light like silver and cascaded downwards over his piercing eyes. He was so pale that it made Chanyeol wonder if he had ever even seen the sun, yet his veins were barely visible despite having skin the colour of paper. 

He was dressed in leather boots, leather trousers, and a leather jacket but – much to Chanyeol’s dismay - he had neglected to wear a shirt. His washboard abs would turn anyone to his every beck and call. The outfit was completed with a black glass rosary which was draped around his muscular neck, reaching his navel.

As Chanyeol unashamedly stared, almost unable to tear his eyes away, the man’s stare didn’t waver from Chanyeol’s gaze for even a second. Even as he lifted a crystal glass to take a deep sip of his viscous red wine, his eyes didn’t move away from Chanyeol’s own.

Had it not been for a cough interrupting the two of them, they may have stayed like that all night long.

“Hypocrite,” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath with a light chuckle.

This brought the attention of the room to him. More specifically it made Chanyeol jump out of his skin while the dark and handsome stranger muttered a juvenile "bite me" under his breath.

Baekhyun had changed for bed by that point and by that meaning he had replaced his translucent shirt for a translucent red silken dressing gown. Once again, the only thing covering his dignity was a very short pair of black briefs yet he still looked utterly radiant. For some reason, he had adorned a full face of make-up complete with red eye shadow and tinted plump limps, his arms were decorated with silver bangles and his neck laced with silver chains.

As Chanyeol couldn't help but admire his appearance, his mind sparking with excitement as he took in every inch of the other man. He could have sworn the stranger at the table let out a predatory growl, earning him a forceful kick from Baekhyun under the table. His feet were bare, each draped with a diamante barefoot sandal, yet the other man still yelped in pain.

“Evening, Chanyeol,” he said with such pleasantry, as though he hadn’t just brutally kicked his own guest, “is everything alright?”

He didn’t break eye contact with Chanyeol as he took a swing from his own wine glass which made Chanyeol choke on his words. These people were far too intense for someone of Chanyeol's anxious, socially inept disposition.

“I er…couldn’t sleep,” he gestured with his thumb towards his room for unhelpful clarification, “just wanted some…water?”

He didn't mean to sound like he was asking a question but the eyes on him gave him a sudden lapse in memory.

Baekhyun chuckled again and the other man just rolled his eyes with a scoff, ever stoic it seemed.

“Well, as long as you’re sure,” he teased before finishing off the last dregs from his glass, “the kitchen is all yours, my friend.”

As if on cue, he and the other man lifted themselves with unspeakable grace from their seats before Baekhyun turned to face the other man with a sultry glance.

“You coming, Sehun?”

The carnal smile he earned in return made Chanyeol’s hairs stand on end.

 

Within a few moments, as Chanyeol sat at the kitchen table, sipping his water so painfully slowly in the hopes that he would bore himself to sleep, the _noises_ started.

At first, he thought he could hear laughing. Maybe Sehun had told a completely rib-tickling joke, though that seemed unlikely somehow.

Then he heard the rhythmic, incessant creaking sound, the universally identifiable high screech followed by the low grown of springs struggling under the weight of two human bodies.

 _Fucking hell,_ Chanyeol ground internally, his stomach sinking into his gut at the realisation of what he was hearing.

For the moment, the incredibly intimate sounds were nigh on impossible to hear, muffled by the doors and walls between them and him, so he opted to stay at the kitchen table, desperately trying to focus on the hissing of the fridge and the crackling of the old light bulbs above his head.

His predicament was one he hadn’t experienced since he was at university and it evidently hadn’t become an easier to deal with over time; did he stay and act as though he had never heard the unsavoury noises? Or would that come across as perverted? He’d had his fair share of accusations on the voyeurism front from flatmates who had the audacity of expecting _him_ to leave when they decided to get down and dirty. It's not as though he enjoyed it- would could, honestly? - but he wasn't left with much choice, what with his limited list of alternative places to escape to. He had always been a complete hermit.

Somehow, he didn’t think any of his concerns would be an issue for Baekhyun and the thought made blood pool in his lower abdomen.

_Confusing._

Just as he was getting comfortable with the ongoing situation, settling into his seat and the next pathetic sip of water, the whole _thing_ escalated to horrifying heights.

A guttural moan echoed across the whole house and was so incredibly loud that it made the collection of glasses in the kitchen cabinets wobble with the resonating vibrations. It could have fooled anyone into thinking that an earthquake had struck but, no. Sadly, it was just a very,  _very_ aroused man forcing the whole neighbourhood to listen to his antics. 

Pretty quickly, the horrifying noises got louder and louder to the point at which they consumed Chanyeol’s entire being. He couldn’t stop listening but, at this point, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. It wasn't his fault, it was an innate response and he had decided soon enough that he was going to get out of there.

He was captivated by the tuneful way that Baekhyun’s vocal cords involuntarily released the most inhuman noises a human being can release in the throws of pleasure but far more aggressively and with much more of a _growl_ in the sub tones than Chanyeol had ever heard before.

As surreptitiously as he could, Chanyeol crept out of the kitchen and into the hall, desperate to get away from the…activities…going on behind the thin white walls.

The noises increased in speed exponentially with every step Chanyeol took and, as he got closer to Baekhyun’s door, he heard Sehun’s accompanying sounds. Horrific as they were, Chanyeol couldn’t help but listen in on every hiss, pant, and sucking sound. It was as though Sehun were tearing into a piece of meat. Absolutely disgusting, quite frankly, but Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying it at least...

Regrettably, Chanyeol hadn’t been moving fast enough and time wasted fixating on the sounds from outside the door was time he wished he had utilised in getting the fuck away from there.

Because the climax of the freak show made Chanyeol’s blood run as cold as ice, his veins freezing as they interlocked around his muscles, locking him like a stone from the unadulterated fear.

Because the sound Baekhyun released was not what anyone would describe as normal. It was not the sound of a man coming down from some kind of high of arousal.

The sound he made was not the sound any human on earth should be able to make.

Not even an animal beyond some kind of bird of prey could force out such a sound.

He emitted a screech which was so piercing that Chanyeol thought it surely should have been beyond a human’s hearing capabilities.

It was so high pitched and grating that it forced Chanyeol to grit his jaw in discomfort, sending his head into a spin.

If that wasn’t bad enough, the words he heard next shook him to his very core.

He refused to take a breath, his heart pounding in his ears, as he absorbed every single horrifying word. 

“You tasted absolutely delicious tonight, baby,” Sehun slurred with a lewd undertone which earned a giggle from the other man.

“Why thank you, master.” Chanyeol could almost picture the smirk.

“I see you did as I asked,” Sehun continued, his voice muffled as he pressed his mouth against something. Chanyeol imagined his face buried in Baekhyun’s neck and his stomach churned for some unknowable reason.

“Of course.”

Chanyeol really didn’t think he wanted to hear a single word more but his gross curiosity kept him glued to the spot.

“Did the young man taste as good as you thought he would?” Sehun asked so casually that Chanyeol was certain he must have misheard him.

_What the fuck?!_

“He tasted like a nasty little bastard,” Baekhyun spat, “those bleeders are evil creatures.”

Sehun chuckled brightly, “they would say the same about you, you know.”

Baekhyun let out a soft hum but nothing apart from silence followed for a few moments. Chanyeol used every last drop of energy to stop himself from imagining what was going on in there but this was all in vain when Sehun spoke again.

“But you know what, baby?”

_Oh, God._

“Your blood certainly tastes a lot sweeter since you’ve drained him to death.”

Chanyeol could have sworn he heard laughs and the smacking of lips as he fought through the panic buzzing through his head to make his uncoordinated legs get him the fuck _out of there._

He had barely made it back to his room and pulled the flimsy bolt on his door before dry heaving over his waste paper basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> om nom nom I promise I'm not a freak :)


End file.
